The biochemical and metobolic properties of developing skeletal and dental tissues are being studied by several techniques. Bone, dentin, and enamel matrix proteins are investigated as to their structural and functional roles in skeletal tissue processes. Emphasis is placed on phosphoprotein and glycoprotein biochemistry in these hard tissue matrix studies. Bone and tooth formation and mineralization are studied using in vitro methodology.